So Still the Boy Drama
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: What were Kim's thoughts after the events of So The Drama? Does she really like Ron or was it just the heat of the moment? Find out here.


So Still the Boy Drama

I was around 10:40 when Kim and Ron started heading to Kim's house. Quietly, they walked with the events of the past few days tumbling in their heads. Ron wanted to hold Kim's hand, but since she hasn't said a word to him since they kissed, he didn't think it was a good idea. Kim wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't think of anything.

" _Out there…in here,"_ those four words have been echoing in her head for the past hour. They were in her head when she defeated Drakken and Shego, they were in her head when she got ready for the dance again, they were in her head when she entered the dance and started dancing with Ron, they were in her head when she kissed Ron, and they are in her head now when they were walking to her house. They pretty much haven't escaped her head since he said it.

" _Out there…in here."_

They arrived at the Possible house at five till 11.

"Well, goodnight K.P.," Ron said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Now Kim felt bad. She didn't want Ron going home thinking she's blowing the dance and kiss off. So, she pulled him into a tight hug. After she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek and said…

"Goodnight Ron. I'll talk to you later."

She entered her house with so many thoughts clouding her mind she couldn't even think straight. Part of her wanted to go back outside and stay in his warm, safe arms all night while the other part of her just wanted to go to bed.

" _Out there…in here."_

"What's wrong with me," she thought falling on to her bed. Not even 24 hours ago he was JUST her laid-back, clumsy, goofy, Naco loving best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. They've been trying to prove for four years that boys and girls could be just friends. No feelings attached. Now because of four little words she wants to go bac out there and kiss him senseless? Why now, why Ron? Why her best friend?

" _Out there…in here."_

"But, why not Ron," she thought a few minutes later. He may not be the most handsome boy in the world or the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's funny, sweet, and would do anything for her even if it scared him shitless. Can she say any of her previous love interests would do any of the things Ron has done for her? I mean she basically blew off Ron's feelings, but he was still there for her in a heartbeat after Drakken took her dad. What other guy (let alone person) would do that? However, that's because they're best friends, right? Should she change 13 years of amazing friendship because of 4 little words?

" _Out there…in here."_

Then again, how many guys would she get into before realizing the best guy for her is right in front of her? If she gives this relationship with Ron a chance and she realizes that she's doing it because she wants to play it safe, it could ruin their friendship. Purposely she would never do that to him, but subconsciously she could. That's one of the things that scares her. She can't lose Ron! However, Ron opened up to her tonight, something that is really hard for him to do. If she blows the kiss off as just the heat of everything that had happened tonight, that would ruin their friendship too. All that would really change was they would hold hands and kiss, but other than that nothing would be different. Sure, she's only 17, but she's been all over the world. What if there isn't anyone that could be better for her then Ron? Would taking their relationship to the next level be that bad? They already knew everything under the sun about each other. They know ALL of each other's fears, insecurities, pet peeves, likes, dislikes, secrets, etc. something that takes couples who barely know each other months to figure out. They aren't afraid to be gross or awkward around each other. Plus, they've seen each other at their lowest. Maybe, today showed her that it was meant to be that they give this a shot. But what if she's only thinking this because of what happened with Eric?

" _Out there…in here."_

It was at 1:30 am when she finally shut her brain off long enough to finally fall asleep.

 _ **Kim's Dream**_

 _It was a beautiful Friday July night where Kim found herself sitting on the hood of her mom's car, with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Kim lifted her head off Ron's shoulder and smiled at him. She saw the sparkle in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. He placed his big hands on her hips while hairs went into his golden hair. She felt a comforting warmth flow through her body as their tongues wrestled each other. Their hands roomed each other's bodies as they continued to make-out with Kim feeling more and more at peace. She heard herself purr as Ron moved from her lips to her neck. He placed soft kisses on her neck and jaw as she undid his shirt noticing his toned chest (all the running from bad guys really paid off). As his hands moved to cup her ass, her's tugged on his hair. She could feel the pleasure and love run through her body as her heart started beating faster and faster._

" _I love you K.P.," he said after pulling away and getting his breath back._

" _I love you too Ron," Kim said before starting to kiss him again._

Kim woke up in a jolt before the dream could go farther. Noticing it was nearing 9:00, she got up.

"Woah," she thought thinking about her dream. Dreams come from your subconscious, so did she subconsciously want Ron? She took a hot shower, trying to clear her head, and got dressed before heading downstairs.

She saw her mom, dad, and tweebs, sitting at the table eating breakfast. She made a note to talk to her mom about this before she left for work.

"Hey honey. How did it go last night," her mom asked.

She told her parents most of the story (she didn't want her dad to find out about the feelings she may or may not have for Ron yet)

"…so after they got arrested Ron and I decided to go back to the dance to hang out. I was back home at 11."

Her parents were speechless. After they had breakfast Kim made her move.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something? Um, alone."

"Sure Kimmie."

The walked into Kim's mom and dad's room ready to talk.

"Remember the other day when I said Ron isn't boyfriend material?"

"Yeah."

"Well last night after I found out Eric was fake and we got captured, Ron admitted that he liked me. When we went back to the dance, we were holding hands. Then we were slow dancing and I kissed him."

"Kimmie that's great!"

"No it's not mom. What if the reason I was feeling that way was because of everything that had happened yesterday?"

"Kim, Ron's your best friend. If that's true he'd understand. But let me ask you something, after everything that you've been through the past four years, don't you think you deserve to give this a chance? Ron's an amazing guy. Just think about it," she said before kissing Kim's head and leaving her with her thoughts.

Kim needed some space from Ron to be able to really think about everything. So, she sat in her room all weekend thinking about the pros and cons of Ron being her boyfriend.

" _Out there…in here."_

By the time Monday rolled around she had thought for hours and hours and have had three different dreams of Ron and her together. She called Ron asking him to meet her at Bueno Nacho before school. She gathered her stuff, after taking a shower and getting dressed, and headed down to Ron's favorite place in the world. She got to BN at a quarter to 7:00 and walked up to Ron with as much confidence as she could muster. Since she needed to be 100% sure about them, without thinking…

"Hi K…..," she kissed him.

Ron was in shock for a few seconds before, closing his eyes, putting his hands on her waist, and kissing her back. Kim could feel the sparks going through her body and that's when she became 100% sure. She, Kim Possible, like likes Ron Stoppable. She pulled away and looked into his big brown eyes after a few more seconds. She could see joy, excitement, hope, and maybe even love in his chocolate brown orbs.

"Hi Ron," she said smiling at Ron as he came back to reality.

"H-H-Hi K.P.."

She went up to the counter to order breakfast as she saw Ron beaming at Rufus. She came back with the food a few minutes' latter ready to talk.

"Ron," she started as Rufus dove into the food. "I did so much thinking over the weekend my head felt ready to blow up. I really like you Ron. I could even fall in love with you someday. And I'm ready to give this a shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think Friday showed me that as much as we denied it, it was meant to be that we at least try this. And if it doesn't work out we can at least say that we tried instead of being filled with a lot of "what ifs". You are an amazing guy Ron, and I don't care what anyone else say's because I think you'll be perfect for me. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Ron searched Kim's eyes just to be sure she was serious before taking her hands and saying…

"Well than Kimberly Ann Possible, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will, Ronald Christopher Stoppable, but please don't call me Kimberly again."

He cupped her face and kissed her poring all of his emotions into it. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They kissed for a few minutes before Rufus interrupted them pointing at the time.

"Rufus is right. We are going to be late," Ron said.

Ron and Kim finished their breakfasts in a hurry before rushing to Middleton High School hand in hand ready to get their new relationship started.

" _Out there…in here."_

In here indeed :)

 **A.N.: I always thought that So the Drama ended to soon, so I just added on to it. I hope you guys like it. Read, review, and if you haven't already check out my other K.P. story** **From Middleton Mall to Pre-K: K.P. & Ron's Ride to Their Wedding to their Child Starting School. **

**QOTS: What are your favorite episodes of the four seasons?**

 **MA: Season One: Mind Games, Season Two: Blush, Season Three: Emotion Sickness, and Season Four (it's a three-way tie between): Big Brother, Clean Slate, and Homecoming Upset!**

 **~Brittney Out! :) 3 :P~**


End file.
